1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast video image recording apparatus for recording television video image data to be broadcast in a recording unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attempts are being made to digitize television video images in view of recent tendencies to combine television and computer technologies and employ much more channels in digital broadcasting services than analog broadcasting services. It is possible to transmit 4 to 8 channels in digital broadcasting services using the bandwidth of one analog broadcasting channel. Such digital television video image transmission results in a reduction in the cost and an increase in the image quality. In addition, it is possible to obtain digital video image information from various information sources including satellite broadcasting services, ground wave broadcasting services, cable television broadcasting services, the Internet, etc. As a result, systems for recording video images are required to have diversified functions in order to record digital video image information from those various information sources.
FIG. 15 of the accompanying drawings shows an operation sequence of a conventional system for recording digital video images.
There has been proposed a system, combined with broadcasting station services, for recording digital video images. For example, the Science & Technical Research Laboratories of NHK (NIHON HOSO KYOKAI) have proposed ISTV (Integrated Services TV) based on the home server technology. The ISTV allows a TV receiver to automatically select and record various items of information indicated by the user, including news, weather forecasts, programs, program guides, etc. that are delivered from broadcasting stations. The recorded video images can be viewed anytime whenever the user wants.
The ISTV services offer various functions as described below. The first function automatically receives news, television newspapers, programs, etc. altogether for the user to see at any desired times.
The second function automatically updates news, weather forecasts, etc. that are broadcast at certain times at certain intervals.
According to the third function, if a genre, theme, or a character which is of interest to the user is designated in advance, then programs and other broadcast information are automatically filtered on the basis of index data attached thereto, and selectively stored.
The operation sequence of the conventional system for recording digital video images will be described below with reference to FIG. 15. Numerals each with a prefix S represent step numbers.                (S1) First, the user manually indicates a program to be recorded.        (S2) Broadcast video images are inputted.        (S3) The program to be recorded is selected from the inputted broadcast video images based on the indicated details entered instep S1. If the program is to be recorded, then control proceeds to step S4. If the program is not to be recorded, then control goes back to step S2.        (S4) The indicated program is recorded.        (S5) The user indicates whether the recorded program is to be played back or not. If not to be played back, then control goes back to step S2.        (S6) The recorded program is played back. The user can now view the recorded program.        
The conventional system is capable of recording programs that have been indicated.
However, the conventional system is unable to record any programs that have been broadcast in the past. For example, when a program has already started to be broadcast beyond the proper timing to record the program, or when the user wants to view a program once again after viewing the program as it is broadcast, the conventional system cannot record those programs.